ᴡʜɪᴍ
by arbot4014
Summary: Que haría makoto itou cuando la persona que más ama está apunto de casarse [School dαys]
1. Part1

El mango resbalo de sus manos y rodo.

— Makoto.

— Buenos dias a ti tambien hemanita — dijo inclinado para así recoger la fruta que llego hasta llegar a los pies del joven rey.

Asintió — Si buenos días hermanito.

Iba a coger aquella fruta cuando los dedos de su medio hermano tomaron de su muñeca.

— Makoto — alejo su mano y la llevo tras su espalda donde antes su hermano dejo un beso — sabes que no debes hacer eso.

— Hace un bonito día no es así — la ignoro.

Estuvo seria por un rato sin embargo luego volvio a tener esa sonrisa, no podía estar enojada con su menor.

— Voy a casarme asi que me preocupas el como cuidaras del reino hermanito — decia mientras pasaba por su lado no sin antes dejar el fruto en las palmas de su pequeño hermano — sin nuestros padres aqui temo que causes problemas como soberano.

Rio sin diversión en sus palabras, era verdad sobre su preocupación.

— Casarte?

Pregunto el menor al momento que llego a su lado, ella seguia teniendo la mirada al frente sin detenerse en su caminar siendo acompañada por las damas de palacio.

— Si, esta mañana taisuke pidió mi mano.

Seguia sin mirarlo, ya había notado el cambio en su mirada.

— Pero tu no lo amas — dijo deteniendose.

— Con el tiempo se aprende.

Hablo siguiendo su camino dejando a su hermano.

{...}

— He oido que vas a casarte con mi hermana — desenvaino su espada para limpiarla un poco — tan pronto? — levantó una ceja.

Los dos amigos se habían puesto a interactuar sobre sus vidas y a bien planes después de un lucha.

— Si — contesto mientras comprobaba el filo de la suya — no quisimos esperar mas.

El joven soberano lo miro con recelo.

Quisimos era una palabra que incluía a dos personas y hasta donde había visto el único desesperado era taisuke.

Makoto no estaba deacuerdo con la union entre su hermana y el que se hace llamar su mejor amigo. Ese idiota se las traia con su hermana desde hace tiempo.

El ya era un hombre casado con una mujer a la cual no amaba pero había deseado en algún momento de su vida.

Pero con Kotonoha era algo diferente

Pero sabia que no llegaria a nada con ella sin embargo tenía algo en mente.

Sonrió internamente ante el pensamiento.

— Bueno ¿que te parece una lucha como en los viejos tiempo eh? — con manos en la cintura en una pose soberbia — vamos saca tu espada y pelea — insistió.

— Porque tan repentino cambio amigo — rio por el evidente desespero del menor.

— Si pierdes kotonoha vendra a mi habitacion esta noche.

— No entiendo lo que dices amigo que tiene ... — fue interrumpido cuando iba a decir algo.

— Soy un hombre que codicia lo que no le es permitido codiciar ... y siempre lo consigo — taisuke se espanto con sus palabras como podia su amigo ser tan descarado.

Por fin lo entendio.

Makoto estaba mostrandose como realmente era, un egoista que sin importarle a quien lastimaria a su camino ni siquiera a su propia hermana.

— Oh no, no, querido amigo — movio su dedo en negación — no pongas esa cara.

— Entonces sere cuidadoso de no perder — dijo confiado taisuke desafiandolo con la mirada.

— Bien ya lo sabes, la tendré conmigo está noche.

Cada uno desenvaino su espada sin quitar la vista de su contrincante.

Ambos atacaron a la misma vez haciendo un choque de espadas.

Una guerra que no podría superar a la de Elena de Troya ni se cerca.

Taisuke se distrajo un momento y el otro aprovecho e hizo un movimiento ágil para moverse de ahí y de paso vencer finalmente a aquel imbecil.

Taisuke miro con esputor la punta de la espalda rozandole la yugular.

El menor se vio tentado a empujar la espada y acabar con el otro pero no lo hizo y simplemente tomo distancia

— Como siempre soy el ganador... — dijo sonriendo triunfante.

— Makoto por favor — intento persuadirme el sagwanaga.

— La quiero y será mia desde ahora — dijo fríamente mirando al mayor que se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo pretrificado — ahora levántate — le ordeno.

{...}

La pelinegra dejó de cepillarse el cabello al escucharlo.

— Pero que has hecho — Kotonoha no creía en lo que el otro de conto, decepcionada le dijo lo siguiente — de mi hermano me lo esperaba pero ti amor no.

Hace mucho que su hermano y taisuke hacían competencia para ver quien sería el que se acostaria con la joven que ellos a su parecer consideraban hermosa pero taesuke lo dejó por amor.

— Dime quien es está vez — pidio un poco triste — pobre sekai ella no merece sufrír por todo que hace mi tonto hermano.

— Eres ... — para taisuke fue difícil decirle esto cuando ella quitó las manos de su cara — eres tu.

Plaff. Así sono la bofetada que le dio ella, estaba claro que ella no le creia.

— No mientas.

— Kotonoha créeme no sabía que tu hermano fuera a hacer tal cosa con tal de tenerte.

— Que estas dices? — ya no aguantando más las lágrimas, lloro en silencio taisuke beso sus lagrimas — no puedo creer que lo ha hecho.

Negó, no aceptaba que su hermano sería capaz de cometer un tabu.

— Podemos casarnos manaña — dijo para darse para dar mas esperanzas a su alma abatida que a ella — tengo un amigo que me debe un favor y le pediré que traiga a un sacerdote aqui.

— Pero mi hermano podría enterarse ...

— Sere discreto, no va a enterarse — la atrajo en un abrazo.

Pero Kotonoha no confiaba del todo en sus palabras

{...}

Como habían planeado sin que makoto lo supiera apenas amaneció taisuke fue en busca de ese amigo suyo y a la tarde regresó con un sacerdote.

Era una vida sin invitados, no querían ser descubiertos por los hombre del reino.

— Querida Kotonoha tu ...

Pronto a la lejania se oyeron a un grupo de hombres a caballo venir.

— Pero como...

— Creiste que lograrias burlarte de mi — tiro al tipo al piso — teniendo a amigos que son capaces de soltar todo por una bolsa de oro.

— Te pido me perdones — dijo el hombre tirado.

— Muy sagas de tu parte querido amigo.

Había burla en sus palabras mientras su mirada pasó a Kotonoha que se escondio detrás de taisuke.

Fruncio el ceño.

— Kotonoha si no vienes lo lastimare? — le amenazo viendo que otra manera convencerla — ¿sabes que lo haré cierto?

Miro al sagwanaga con ojos temblantes y con la mirada gacha se alejó.

— No vallas — pidió angustiado el con miedo de makoto y de lo que podría hacer.

Por Dios que eran hermanos.

Se rio — Ay taisuke acaso intentas evitar lo que estaba escrito por el destino.

— ¡Cállate!

— Es mi hermano tai... — se solto del agarre, makoto vei a esto sonriendo complacido — hablare con el.

Se subió al caballo por si sola aunque este le ofreciera la mano para que ella la tome.

{...}

A Kotonoha jamás se pasó por la cabeza no encontrar a nadie

Cuando se giro a hacia su hermano se dio cuenta que los hombres a caballo tampoco estaban, se habían ido.

— Y los ...

— Sirvientes? — adivino a lo que está asintió en silencio — los mande a sus casas quiero que esta noche esa sólo para nosotros.


	2. Part2

— Tranquila seré muy gentil — Decía el al separarse un poco para ver el fino rostro acanelado de la joven con sus dedos delineando sus facciones.

Aunque la caricía en su mejilla no era lujuriosa, no pudo evitar sentir náuseas.

— kotonoha ven.

Tomando su muñeca con cuidado la guio hasta el lecho donde se sentaron.

—Ten esto es para ti — dijo con una dulce sonrisa de niño que sólo hizo la grieta más grande en el corazón de kotonoha.

¿Cuando fue que su hermano creció para convertirse en lo que ahora es?

Apesar de lo hermoso que era el regalo se había mantenido en silencio, en su rostro no habia ni espresion de asombro o siquiera una mueca cuando miro el obsequio.

_Un monstruo_

— No vas a decir nada?

— Lindo obsequio sualteza — dejo el brazallete que le regalo por otro lado a makoto lo le había gustado el como se había dirigido a el — pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Se bajo de la cama queriendo irse sin embargo el itou le atrapo la muñeca impidiendo que se vaya.

— Tu no vas a ningun lado — tiro de su mano de la mayor — tenia un trato con tu futuro esposo y el perdió.

— Crees que me importa — tiro del agarre — sueltame.

Makoto no obedeció, kotonoha forcejeo la fuerza de su hermano quien siendo el menor tenia mas fuerza que ella y sobre ella.

— Te juro que si no te detienes y me sueltas me encargaré de que tu cuerpo sea alimento para los buitres.

El itou menor rio sin gracia ante la amenaza que no dudaba que se cumplieran.

Sólo hacia que su deseo por poseerla una y otra vez fue más fuerte.

— Mira soy un hombre que codicia lo que no le es permitido codiciar — dijo cuando esta se rindio.

La pelinegra se quedo si aliento cuando recordo que esas fueron las mismas palabras que taesuke le había dicho cuando le contó.

El menor no le dio tiempo de hacer a un lado su rostro cuando se cirnio a ella, besandola freneticamente.

— Por favor quedate conmigo esta noche — susurro en su oído.

— Pero eres mi hermano — la voz se le quebro.

Por lado Makoto sabía que eso no era cierto, kotonoha era hija de otra mujer, para ser más específico era hija de una de las concubinas del rey.

— Y te pido por una vez, olvídate que lo somos y sólo déjame amarte.

Kotonoha miro con dolor y decepción a su hermano mientras que este con sus manos desataron el corcel del vestido. En los ojos de makoto sólo habia deseo, pero aún así ... aun asi asintió para placer de su hermano.

{...}

— Déjenme salir.

Grito golpeando la puerta, ya cansado se deslizó por esta hasta caer a el piso rensido.

— Debe permanecer adentro son órdenes del rey — escucho decir a uno de los guardias.

— Tks.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama pensando en lo horrible que podría estar pasandola su amada.

{...}

Su cuerpo ya desnudo fue recostado sobre la cama suavemente por makoto.

Que recorriendo todo su cuerpo, paró en sus rosados pezones

— a-amng — la traviesa lengua de makoto jugo con su pezon.

Le dio una sonrisa dulce mientras se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Dio una fuerte embestida, kotonoha se aferró a la espalda de makoto quedando su cabeza hundida en su cuello

— Hmp — no pudo evitar que un gemido más fuerte saliera de su boca, sintiendo otra embestida.

¿Ya estaban ahí por que debía detenerse?

Colocandola a cuatro con el trasero levantado, deslizo su pene en el interior de la mayor, retomando las embestidas.

Kotonoha se aferró con fuerza de las frazadas rojas mientras su cuerpo se movía con violencia.

— Tengo que hacer una confesión - otra embestida, está vez con el rostro de Kotonoha mirandole — y es que te eh amado desde que tengo razon — declaro makoto en su oído sin dejar de penetrar.

Ella negó, sabía muy bien que lo único que el menor sentía por ella estaba muy lejos de llamarse amor.

Al sentir las paredes vaginales apretar su miembro, se entrego al extacis manchado los pechos de Kotonoha semen,

Ahora sus cuerpos se encontraban descansando

— Koton... — El intento tocarla.

— No — se alejó.

Por su parte al principio, el no supo como actuar, ya dio cuenta que lo que hico estuvo mal ¿pero que podia hacer?

Talvez ella no podria perdonarlo se quedo con su virginidad, su primera vez.

— Te amo.

Despues de decirlo, makoto limpio sus lagrimas con una caricia de sus manos.

Kotonoha miraba a su hermano dormir makoto era sumamente atractivo además poseía un cuerpo bastante irresistible, pero ... eran hermanos compartían la misma sangre y no debia desearlo como un hombre, no debía.

Los párpados de su durmiente hermano se movieron, cuando los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro.

— Kotonoha — Dijo separarse un poco para ver el fino rostro de su bella hermana con sus dedos acarició su hombro — eres tan hermosa.

Le cogio el menton sin lograr desaparecer la sonrisa de plena satisfaccion por haber sido el primero.

Pensaba en dejar sus marcas por siempre en kotonoha sin embargo el sonido de toques de la puerta no se lo permitieron.

Entonces se levantó, se puso su yukata de la noche anterior y salió de la cama.

— Quien los envio? — se acercó a los dos hombres — ¡¡CONTESTEN!!

— Nos envia sir taisuke.

— Venimos por la princesa kotonoha.

Entonces vio como su hermana se levanto de la cama se cubrió el cuerpo con las frazadas hasta que pudo cubrise con su ropa y camino también que dejo el brazallete que le regalo.

La cogio de la mano — Kotonoha te lo pido, no te vayas.

— Tengo que irme entiende — intento soltarse para poder seguir, el menor nego sujetandose mas de su brazo y luego a su vestido — makoto.

— No te vayas — se agarro a un mas de la seda de su vestido — no me dejes — sus ojos empezaron a enrojecer pero aun con todas las lagrimas ella tiro de su vestido para liberarse de las garras de hermano — Kotonoha ...

— Adiós, hermano.

Se despidió besando los labios de su menor.

— kotonoha por favor ...

Ella no lo escucho hasta llegar con los dos guardias.

— ¡kotonoha! ..

Volvió a llamar, ella giro el rostro por un breve momento mirandolo sin expresión antes de que la puerta se cerrará.

— ¡¡KOTONOHA!!

Pero Kotonoha siguio su camino ignorando sus gritos.

— No — susurro cayendo se rodillas contra el piso viendo hacia la puerta.

Sollozo en silencio como un niño al que le quitaron su tesoro más valioso.

Ella dejo su recamara sin importarle en absoluto sus sentimientos. Rio con desquicio.

— Asi que lo prefieres a el en vez de a mi — inquirio con furia.

Sin pensarlo tomo un arco y una fecha y se asomó a la ventana y sólo con ver a kotonoha abrazando a aquel imbécil fue suficiente.

_Ella no sería de nadie_

Disparo su fecha.

Fin

**_Y les gustó? me esforce_**

**_mucho en hacerlo, aunque_**

**_,el lemon me salió corto_**


End file.
